The Strings of Destiny
by the2queens
Summary: Will later be rated R Sakura's parents are involved in a car crash, she lives her live with Tomoyo and her mother. What are the differences between her now and later? ? ? and ? (lol)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We don't own Cardcaptors! Clamp Does.  
  
The Strings of Destiny  
  
The accident  
  
  
  
  
  
A car going at 90 miles per hour was driving away from another car.   
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
" She doesn't seem to be breathing Doctor!" Shouted one of the female doctors from the other side of the speeding cart as they charged into the emergency room connecting many various medical parts to a young childs body. The single long shrill sound of a beep from the heart meter showed the child status.  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Gun shots could be heard throughout the tall cliffs and hills of the mountain.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
" Again!"  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Both cars twisted and turned until one of them pushed against the other, causing one car to go off couse and brake through the gate, making the car tumble down the steep hill, turn and turn.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
" Shock her again!" Shouted the doctor repeatedly, a young woman stood there, tears in her eyes as she watched this.  
  
'This cannot be happening...' She thought to herself as she looked at this horrible scene flash before her eyes.  
  
Suddenly the weak child's chest heaved up inhaling breath in a harsh rasping manner, it's little chest moving up and down.  
  
The woman trembled tears falling from her eyes as she looked at her cousins daughter.  
  
" She's still alive Sonomi, you stop crying." Said the old man, putting a shaking hand on the Sonomi's shoulder.  
  
The woman shook her head defiantly.  
  
" But what about my Naideshiko? A-and- Fujitaka?" The woman sobbed into the old mans shoulders.  
  
The doctor faced the sobbing woman. The old man faced the doctor with a look of pure hope. The doctor looked down and shook his head as he went back to the frantic child.  
  
The old man's face lost it's color, as he supported his daughter. Holding her close trying his best to comfort her.  
  
" It's allright Sonomi, We still got Sakura and Tomoyo with us. No use in crying over that. We need to be strong now you also have a boy now. Dry your tears you have to be strong,child." Said the old man.  
  
" Oh, but father.. it's not right... What made them do such a stupid thing! Sakura's only 5! How irresponsible could my husbands cousin be!? I'm going to give her a big talking to when I get her well again!" Sonomi shouted in tears. The old man made his daughter look into his eyes.  
  
" Save your breath woman..." Said her father looking into his daughters eyes.  
  
" W-what????" Asked Sonomi suddenly.  
  
" You don't mean-...No..No-that can't be, your jocking right? tell me! YOUR JOCKING!?????? NOT MY!- No..No-"  
  
" Enough!" Shouted her father shaking her gently.  
  
" ..My Naideshiko..." Said Sonomi in sobs, repeating the term over and over again.  
  
" The little girls still alive, Don't push yourself away she still needs us and your girl does too. Stop crying.." Said her father holding his daughter.  
  
" ...My Naideshiko.." She whispered looking over at the crying child.  
  
" My Naideshiko..."   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N's: Hi! This is from both Glitch04 and U-chan, I hope the people who read this story liked it! Hopefully we'll get 2 reviews so we can continue the story. ( Since it's 2 authors working on this, it's two reviews!) Sorry about that. I hope it's not too much. PlZ REVIEW! PLZ PLZ PLZ!? 


	2. Young Abandon

Disclaimer: We don't own Cardcaptors or any of the characters. Clamp does. (;.;)  
  
  
  
Strings of Destiny  
  
  
  
Young Abandon  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
The little girl that came to a new home so very young..  
  
One that had nightmares everynight in reguards to the accident that killed her parents.  
  
The little girl that lost her friends when she changed schools..  
  
The little girl that had no friends, and couldn't keep any friends because she wouldn't talk to anyone but the teachers.  
  
The child that went to the third grade and was too smart from reading books that were for the fifth grade.  
  
The girl that got skipped grades repeatedly because she knew too much...  
  
The child that received the most awards for being a good kid...  
  
Also.. one that cried everynight for her mother and father..  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Sakura had already been skipped from 2nd to 4th grade at the age of 7. Sonomi and her father happy that she was so smart, soon she would reach Tomoyo's level. Then sinse the accident she had nothing to do but study and continued to check out books and read various ones, it didn't matter what subject. By the time Sakura turned 9 she was graduating from her elemtary school and going to her Jr. high school. Sakura didn't seem too happy still, she cried that night of the graduation.. for her mother.  
  
" I don't see how it's possible for her to become this perfect mind, this young! It's incredible! " Said Sonomi's father in a cheery voice.  
  
" Well I'm proud of Sakura, but what about her friends? It's not healthy for a little girl like her to not have any friends.." Said Sonomi.  
  
" Don't fret over it, Sonomi. She'll pull through.." Said the old man giving her shoulder a squeeze.   
  
" Don't you think it's time to try and talk to her about things? I know that she doesn't seem to have any problems in school but... Just talk you know?" Asked Sonomi her sweet voice sounding worried.  
  
" She's fine honey... just fine.." Said her father in a smile... one that seemed to disolve when his daughter looked away.   
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Sakura looked out on the school windows of Tomeada jr high, she looked at the kids slightly older than her play soccer and jump rope. She was too young.. too smart. She shrugged and went back to her homework within the class room.  
  
" Honey, shouldn't you be outside and play? Or, atleast, eat something." Said the teacher as she graded the test she had given out earlier.  
  
" I already had my lunch, mam. Besides, I don't want to fall back, I have studies to do-"  
  
" Honey, your doing 3 weeks worth of homework! You should leave that be.. I gave you 5 packages for the whole semester, and I want them completed but take your time, the material there hasn't been covered yet." Said The teacher a bit impressed.  
  
" I read a lot of material in reguards to this, miss. And... anyway.. i'm not working on the packages, this is homework from another class.." Said Sakura.  
  
" Oh? And how much of the 1st package have you gone through, hmm? you should atleast do about 2 pages a day. You have to be halfway done with the first package." Said the teacher. Sakura looked at her blankly and then nodded.  
  
" I'm done with the first package." Said Sakura going back to her work.  
  
" Done you say?" Asked the teacher questioningly.  
  
" That's too much work for you, and your one so small.. I don't believe you." Said the teacher challenging her.  
  
" You need to have proof before you make a proper accusation." Said Sakura shyli in a shrug. The teacher stood up in a laugh.  
  
" All right little one, show me the packages you've completed." Said the teacher. Sakura stopped what she was doing and reached in her backpack, taking out her folder. Neatly organized she took out all five packages and showed them to the teacher. The teacher took them from her hand and looked through them.  
  
By the time the bell rang she was shoked.... utterly dumb-founded.  
  
" All this material is ahead of your time, this was suppose to prepare you for your second year of Junior high... but it seems that your prepared enough." Said the teacher in an utter statement.   
  
" Aren't you suppose to aim high for your education?" Asked Sakura cutely.  
  
" You've aimed too high.." Said the teacher and began to laugh.  
  
" How are you doing in your other classes?" Asked the teacher.  
  
" Lets just say that they're easier than this class... I'm almost done with my 6th period." Said Sakura in a little sigh. She stood up and put her books in her bag. Getting up and begining to walk out, walking slow incase the teacher had anything else to say. When no response was heard she then began to walk on her way, toward her sixth period. On her way she heard little shrieks of a girls. She turned to see them running toward her, she backed away a bit. The looked behind her to see a boy.. he had Chestnut messy hair, and tawny eyes that could melt a teachers heart. Mezmerised she looked at him. He faced back at her and lifted an eye brow. Then for some reason ran off, suddenly girls shoved her back making her fall on the floor.   
  
" Li!" Shouted the girls crowding him.  
  
' Crushes sure do start out young...' Thought Sakura looking over at the boy walk with the flock of girls around him.  
  
She sighed and walked toward her next class... ' I have no time for stupid crushes... I need to study hard and make Sonomi and her father proud of me.' She thought looking down on the floor looking at her feet.  
  
" Li!" More girls shoved past her. She fell back lightly landing on the pavement, the cool stone of the floor making her realize how hot she was.  
  
'??' She looked at her hands as she stood up. ' I must be getting a fever..' She sighed, then continued to her next class.  
  
' No time for crushes...I'm not like them... Not like them at all.' She though and walked along the halls running her fingers through the bumpy walls.  
  
The brown haired boy looked back slightly.  
  
' Hmm... I wonder why she isn't in this crowd..' Thought the boy as girl around him shouted out his name trying to get his attention. ' She seems to young... short.. short hair.' Li looked at her then her form dissapeared past the hall as she turned.  
  
' Strange girl...' He thought as he looked at his watch, shoving past other girls and went to his class.  
  
T.B.C  
  
A/N's: Teehe, sorry about asking for reviews, I know it's too early to ask the reviews out of the readers just yet, sorry about that. Anyway we're going to post the 3rd chapter soon, and then after that one, I hope we atleast get 2. ( One for each writter right?) Anyway thanks and Ja ne!  
  
- The2Queens ( Aka: Sad,Ugly Chibi, and Glitch04)  
  
U-chan: Thanks for reading!^^ 


End file.
